Kid's Valentine's Day TreatCan Crona Surprise Him?
by 2manySEshipstoname
Summary: It's Valentine's and Crona's been dared to do something. How will Kid react?  Smut. Slash. Male!Crona. First ever smut so be nice...


SEFF

**Kid's Valentine's Day Treat. Can Crona Surprise Him?**

2manySEshipstoname

**A/N: This is a belated Valentine's KidxCrona fic for ya'll. It contains smut, don't like, don't read. As always in my fics Crona is a boy, so it's slash. First smut fic, please review.**

**Abby**

**X**

It was Valentine's Day, that yearly celebration of love, or for some, the display of their singularity. Each year it was the same thing, flowers, hearts, chocolate and lovey-doveyness everywhere. Crona had always been one of the people on the sidelines, sitting alone, secretly hoping for something but knowing he wouldn't be able to deal with it. But this year was different. This year, he was spending it with his boyfriend, Death the Kid.

The odd couple had been going out for a year now, taking things slowly so that Crona could become used to it. As this was their first Valentine's Day together, however, Patti and Liz had other ideas. They'd partnered up and turned against the timid pink-haired boy, dragging him from shop to shop to find what they thought were the perfect Valentine's Day gifts.

Now, standing nervously at Kid's door, Crona trembled, and not from the cold outside. Removing his purple mittens, he raised both fists and knocked on the double doors symmetrically, like Kid had requested. The doors opened to reveal the tall sixteen year old, black hair hanging symmetrically in his two-tone amber eyes, broken only by the three thick white lines of sanza on the left side of his head. The said boy broke into a grin as he saw who was at the doors, beckoning him in. Crona looked at Kid, checking him out discreetly. The boy wore a red t-shirt with a black jacket over the top, paired with black skinny jeans which were being held up with a grey belt which had a shinigami belt buckle in the middle. Black and white converse sneakers covered his feet.

Looking at him, Crona felt more self-conscious than usual, thinking of his usual black shift with the stiff, high white collar and cuffs, his pale pink hair falling at random into his navy blue eyes. Ashamed, he looked down at his feet.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Crona," Kid murmured, lifting the pinkette's chin so that Crona could look into his tawny eyes before placing a tender kiss on the shy boy's lips. Crona relaxed, like he usually did when he was with Kid. Stepping forward a little, Crona moved closer to Kid, allowing himself to be taken into Kid's gentle embrace. A smile fluttered onto his face as he wrapped his arms around Kid's neck. "Happy Valentine's Day, Kid."

Stepping back, Kid smiled at Crona and led the introverted boy upstairs to his bedroom. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Kid pulled Crona down next to him, interlacing their fingers. Crona smiled, a true smile, the kind that only Kid ever saw. His whole face lit up, his eyes turning lighter and shinier, rather than their usual dulled indigo. Unable to resist, Kid leaned in and pressed his lips to those of his boyfriend. Crona was surprised but responded, relaxing into the kiss as their lips moved in sync, a practiced movement. Kid deepened the innocent kiss as he traced Crona's lips with his tongue, asking entrance, which Crona did, although by accident when he opened his mouth slightly in shock. Kid's tongue slid against Crona's, tasting him, before exploring the deep cavern of his mouth. Crona returned the favour, shyly at first, then more enthusiastically as he got used to the sensation. Reaching out, Kid wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's slender waist, pulling him into him. Crona liked this, responding by edging closer, snuggling toward Kid. Pulling apart for oxygen, the boys panted softly, goofy smiles on their faces.

Crona looked into Kid's eyes, noting that the pupils had dilated; a sign of great interest. Pondering how he, Crona, could interest a boy like Kid that much, Crona barely noticed the hand sliding from his waist to the top of his shift, reaching for the zip. Blushing, Crona felt an odd tingly sensation in his lower regions, one he'd never felt before. Kid slowly unzipped Crona's shift, sliding the long feminine garment up over the boy's head, only to be shocked by what lay underneath.

Under the shift, Crona was wearing a red and black lace bustier with matching boy-short panties. Suspenders connected these to a pair of fishnet stockings. Kid ogled the boy in awe and confusion.

"S-s-sorry Kid… L-Liz and p-p-Patti picked them out and said that if I didn't wear them, they'd cut my hair to be so asymmetrical you'd never want to look at me again…" Crona stuttered, a nervous blush gracing his pale cheeks.

"Crona, you look… incredible. And as for what they said, nothing, not even an asymmetrical haircut, could make me want to never look at you. I love you."

"I… love you too Kid", Crona replied, trying hard not to stutter.

"Was there anything else, my love?"

"S-s-Soul said to say nice ass as well…."

"Why thank you. Now, how about I help you out of that lingerie?" Kid winked, causing the pinkette to blush harder.

Leaning in, Kid climbed on top of the younger boy, capturing his lips in a gentle kiss, slowly increasing in passion as Kid reached around to undo the bustier Crona felt the odd tingle come back, but stronger, each time Kid did something new. What amazed him more was the fact that he wasn't scared; he suddenly wanted Kid to do those things to him. Kid gently left Crona's lips, only to trail kisses down the boy's neck, first on one side and then the other. Crona squirmed in delight, giving up on his attempt at deciphering the new feelings and sensations he was experiencing, letting his body do what it wanted. Kid slid off the bustier tracing his long fingers downward along Crona's pale chest.

Kissing along Crona's clavicle, Kid met the trails at the dip in his collarbone before kissing a new trail down Crona's chest, to his stomach and stopping to tease the boy at the top of the girly panties. Crona moaned a little, wanting Kid to continue his ministrations. Smirking, the young shinigami quickly pulled off the remaining lingerie, tights and all, leaving his boyfriend naked and exposed. Crona's eyes widened at the abruptness and his mind started to intrude, screaming 'You don't want this, you can't handle this!' until Kid's gentle hand wrapped itself around his erect penis (not that he knew why that'd happened) and started pumping up and down. Releasing a moan, Crona sighed as Kid moved his hand up and down the younger boy's shaft, bringing his thumb up to run over the head at regular intervals (every eight pumps).

"Oh, Kid…!" Crona moaned, lost in ecstasy having felt nothing like this before.

Kid simply smirked before lowering his mouth the Crona's hardness, taking the boy in, running his tongue up and down his shaft, swirling it over the tip, enjoying the taste of the pre-cum which was being secreted in his lover's enjoyment. This new development in Kid's technique had Crona's mind going fuzzy, a heat building in his nether regions as pleasure ran along his dick in the form of Kid's tongue. Knowing that Crona was enjoying his attentions, Kid reached up to cup the pinkette's balls, squeezing them gently every now and then, relishing in the groans emitted from the boy each time he did. After a little while, Crona felt as if he would burst, the heat pooling in his dick building up so much it felt like it would explode. And, of course, that's what it would do, in a way. Kid lowered his mouth right down over Crona's manhood, his lips brushing against his balls as he deep-throated his lover. Adding torture into the pleasurable mix, Kid slid his mouth upward and sucked gently on the tip.

"Oh, oh, oh Kid! OH!" Crona shouted as hot white cum spurted out of his hard dick and into Kid's mouth. Kid closed his eyes as his mouth filled with Crona's salty juices, swallowing as he did so. Crona shuddered slightly as he came down from his high, Kid's tongue flicking out to catch any excess drops of cum. Lifting his mouth from Crona's penis, Kid smiled at his boyfriend's semi-shocked, yet elated, face. Kissing him on the cheek, Kid smirked and started kissing along his jawbone. Crona rolled over, trying to hide his flushed face in the pillows. Smirking again, Kid smacked Crona on the arse. Crona sent a shocked look Kid's way before feeling a hard lump digging into his leg. Realising that Kid was unsatisfied, Crona was eager to reciprocate and within minutes, Kid's clothes were strewn messily around the room.

Kid whispered something into Crona's ear, causing the boy to blush. Yet, Crona crouched on all fours on the bed. Positioning himself behind him, Kid stuck 2 fingers into his mouth, lubricating them effectively, before slowly inserting them into Crona's tight, virgin hole. Scissoring them gently, he stretched Crona's hole, accustoming him to the feeling. When he felt it was enough, Kid lined himself up with his entrance and thrust inside, causing Crona to gasp in pain as Kid's dick buried itself inside him. Pulling out until his tip was just inside Crona's entrance; Kid rammed his manhood deep inside of Crona, his prostate pressing up against Crona's arse. Crona moaned; both in pleasure and pain, as Kid continued the process. Kid was slowly reaching his climax, his boyfriend's hole tight around his engorged hardness. Pushing in and out, Kid moaned as he grew closer.

"Oh Crona…! Oh…," Kid groaned, "Oh Crona, I'm so close! I think… I think I'm going to…!"

Kid moaned as he came, his semen flowing inside his boyfriend. Pulling out, Kid bit back a giggle as he saw his cum dripping out of his lover's tight hole.

Crawling over to lay down next to Crona, Kid smiled, planting a tender kiss on his lips. Wrapping his arm around the slender boy's waist, Kid held the pinkette close to him under the covers.

"Did you really like the lingerie, Kid?" Crona asked curiously after a short silence.

"Yes, you looked very sexy. My sexy Crona," Kid murmured, placing a gentle kiss on Crona's ear.

**A/N: Sucky ending, yes, I know. The story is based off a Valentine's card I got from my friend sweetsheart. :3 This one's for you Ri-Chan!**

**Thanks for reading **

**x**


End file.
